


Don't make it complicated

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Handholding, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: "Aren't y'all friends?""Well, uh, we used to work together... Briefly."suggestion from /mmm/
Relationships: Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Don't make it complicated

**Author's Note:**

> "Tanya and MaoMao snuggling in bed"

“Ahh...” Mao Mao sighed as he enveloped himself in the thick quilted fabric of his bed’s mattress. Another successful day of crime fighting come and gone. He always got the best sleep after a successful arrest, and he had to admit, he and Tanya did make a pretty good team. Even if she was only in it for the money, that just meant more room for him to soak up all the glory of victory, like a heroic sponge. _Wait, no, a... dishcloth? One of those really absorbent paper towels that are prohibitively expensive, uh..._

The metaphor wasn’t going anywhere. It sounded much better in his head. He furrowed his brow, digging his head into the pillow with a “ _hmph_ ”. He’d think of something cooler tomorrow, right after he got some much-needed shut-eye.

Mao Mao’s drooping eyelids clouded his vision over his room. His mementos tacked to the wall, good ‘ol Geraldine resting in her sheath, propped against the nightstand, the silhouette of a leaf gently falling down from the rafters...

_Wait_.

The bed depressed behind him, the supple fabric tipping slightly as a puff of smoke signaled a new arrival.

“What did I say about personal space,” Mao Mao grumbled, nonplussed about one of his only major rules being broken, “ _You know I don’t enjoy it when you sneak up on me like that_.”

“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket,” a taunting, feminine voice rang back at him, “you know I just want to check up on you.”

“ _Nottawetblanket._..” Mao Mao muttered. He couldn’t decide if being a blanket was better or worse than being a sponge or a towel.

“You did good today, Tanya. Your leaf abilities are getting more impressive by the day.” Mao Mao spoke in a neutral, appraisal tone. He gave her a professional opinion on her abilities, and it was just that. Professional.

“Your sword-swinging was pretty impressive, too,” Tanya purred, “Don’t think I’ve ever met a man as quick as you.”

Mao Mao’s eyes shifted to the side, trying to avoid a pair of eyes he could feel staring at the back of his head. “Well, of course. I am pretty legendary, huh?”

“We make a good team, Mittens. You should stick with me for a while. With the leads I’m pulling, we could come out to be some pretty rich bounty hunters.”

Mao Mao felt a paw resting on his shoulder. The delicate touch was calming, and it stirred a unique kind of feeling within him. He raised a paw of his own, clasping it on top of Tanya’s...

...And lifted it off of his shoulder.

“I already told you,” Mao Mao started, finally shuffling around to face her. “I’m not a bounty hunter, and I don’t plan on being one. I’m a hero. And I’m just doing this to fund my travels. The day I become a sellsword is the day I lose my honor.”

Tanya sat up, resting her head on her hand as she propped herself up on her left elbow. “Is _that_ what you think I am? A _sellsword_ \- or whatever?”

“W-well,” Mao Mao stuttered, “I just mean that-“

“Yeah, I get it, you want to chase your _honor_ or your _daddy issues_ or whatever. You don’t have to be a jerk just to say you’re not interested.” It was her turn to glower at her companion. This wasn’t going where she thought it would at all, and now they were both upset.

“You’re, uh, right... Tanya. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dishonor you.” He mumbled, half his face still buried in his pillow, a feeble defense erected against her piercing blue eyes.

Tanya wanted to keep being upset, but darn it if his sullen expression and awkward apology wasn’t so disarming. His ears were even bent back. she sighed, lips slowly turning into a smile.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” she said, putting another tentative paw on Mao Mao’s shoulder, “Heaven knows you do it to yourself enough as it is.”

Mao Mao could feel his cheeks burning, his flushed face deepening into a full blush. He nudged his shoulder forward, causing Tanya’s paw to slide down onto the mattress.

“Still not up to it?” She asked, retracting her paw to her chest.

“I just... don’t want to make things complicated,” Mao Mao said, “My ancestors’ experiences noted that getting sidetracked by... complex things-“

“ _Mao Mao_ ,” Tanya chuckled, “Adult relationships are complicated. You shouldn’t let some old book get in the way of that.”

Mao Mao’s gut reaction was to lay into her about how it wasn’t just ‘ _some old book_ ’, but a compilation of the wisdom of the greatest heroes who ever lived, a font of priceless knowledge passed down through centuries of trials and tribulations, the likes of which neither of them could ever possibly understand in its fullness-

But another part of him wanted to agree with her. Book or no book, he found it hard to deny what his companion said, especially when he could feel his own heart resonating in agreement.

“Sometimes you just have to learn things for yourself,” Tanya said, sliding a paw forward on the mattress, resting in the no-mans-land between the two of them.

Mao Mao closed his eyes, grinning himself now. He laid a gloved paw on top of hers, feeling her heat on him. It felt foreign, but soft. Enjoyable.

“I knew you’d warm up eventually,” Tanya said, reaching her free arm over to pull him closer, “C’mere you big softy.”

Mao Mao wanted to resist, but the warmth was addicting. In spite of himself, he nudged closer and closer until his head rested below hers, arms clasped around one another in a lazy hug. Her scent mixed with the nighttime air, giving him a new, inexplicable sense of bliss. He felt like he was truly relaxed for the first time in a decade, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say he could even feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Good night, Mittens,” Tanya cooed, running her paw through his fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated. Taking suggestions as well.


End file.
